Nicole Swan's Twilight
by EdwardCullenlover18
Summary: Who is Nicole? What does she mean to the Cullen boys? Emmett and are Rose broken up. Bella has sisters! What's going on? MUST READ! Chapters get better and better as you go.
1. Chapter 1 moving

Based on Stephenie Meyers books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn

I don't twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

What if Bella had sisters? Her older sister fell in love with Edward instead?

Nicole-Moving

Standing in the airport saying goodbye was terrible. I hated to see my mother cry but I knew she would get over my sisters and I leaving soon. Being the oldest I had to stay strongest. I was upset to be leaving Phoenix, Arizona moving to rainy Forks, Washington to live with our father Charlie. I already said goodbye to the sun, now all I had to do was keep my mom from changing her mind and not letting us go.

The reason we're moving in the middle of the school year while Bella and I are in high school. Mom remarried five years ago to Phil who travel a lot playing some sport I don't really care about. I could she missed him and wanted to be out there with him. I decided for a change for all of us to live with Charlie instead of just visiting over summers. Although my mom had another kid with Phil she really didn't want to take care of another one.

I have three younger sisters. First there is Bella who is a year younger than me she is 16 years old now but turning 17 soon. I'm 17 right now but my birthday is July so I'll be 18 before she is 17. Then there's Sarah who just turned 14 five weeks ago she was my stepsister. She is Phil's daughter with his ex-wife; I had no blood relationship with her except for Katie I guess. Who is my half sister Katie who's 4 years old.

Bella and I have completed different personality though people always think we would be the same. I'm a more outgoing than she is and I'm fine talking to anyone pretty much. I love to dance and sing and act those are my main things I do. But I also love to surf and play volleyball, run track or go for a jog. That's as sporty as I get though, my sister on the other hand has more Charlie in her she is a klutz. Sarah a combination of Bella and me dances and sings but very shy. Then Katie is loves all sports from Phil and gets the strangest ideas like Renee my mom.

Physically my mom always says where all beautiful to her. But always she takes me shopping and obsesses over my clothes to bring out my skinny figure. People tell me I'm the prettiest of my sisters. I really don't see why though I always dress and everything only if I like it. I love my long light brown color hair going down he middle of my back. I have a sort of heart shaped face with bangs parted to the side over my eyes. I have a small figure but muscle from the little sports I play, but they're not visible till I use them. I'm only 5ft.3in. Bella and Sarah are both taller than me and bigger but not hugely fat. Some people think I'm anorexic if they don't know me well. I do eat a lot trust me I'm not anorexic.

"Nicole, stop spacing out and say goodbye." My mother broke through my space out and her voice broke on the last word.

"I'll miss you mom, we'll keep in touch as much as we can I promise." I try to make her feel better.

"Email or call me as soon as you land. You know you can stay, you don't have to go really." She seriously didn't want us to go but at the same time she did a tiny bit.

"That wouldn't be fair to Charlie to cancel on him and besides we're all signed up for school for us." Think I was also was convincing myself too a little, "Besides I love a challenge and I need something new."

"Tell Charlie I say hi"

Just then announce for last boarding called over the system. "Bye mom I love you" I gave her a hug and waited while everyone else said bye.

Then I took Katie from my mom as she broke apart their hug and followed behind Bella and Sarah. With one last look at my mother crying and sunny Phoenix. It was going to be a while though. About a four-hour flight to Seattle, then an hour flight to Port Angeles and the awkward hour long drive with Charlie.

Of course I had to sit up front with him and in his stupid police cruiser. Charlie and Bella were a lot a like. Only with Bella she was around my age, my sister, and a girl. It was a good thing we both didn't feel like we had to fill in every silent moment.

The scariest thing about this is Sarah and Katie would need a mother and I can't every single thing they need. They were the ones who were going to miss our mother the most. Bella absolutely hated the idea of moving to Forks even though she knew Renee was unhappy. I know she'll be in a bad mood a lot, I hope she finds a boyfriend to make her like it more. Then again if she did find someone I would have to watch the younger ones a lot more.

I was glad to know that my best friend Austin would be in Forks. He lived it Forks since he was 5 years old. Before that he lived in Florida, He was pretty much family. When I didn't want to go to Forks to visit Charlie we went to California and Austin would come along. He was like brother to me, because living with three sisters gets crazy. I know Charlie would fear this a little though, but knowing I would help kept him from going insane. Austin surfs with me and does pretty much what I do except volleyball. He even is dating one of my friends back home. He met her when he used to visit his mother and me in Phoenix. As you can guess his family has a lot of money but not that much. His father is a doctor and his mother is a nurse in Phoenix, they got a divorce 1 year ago.

Finally the plane ride was over and we were defiantly in Forks. It was raining like it pretty much always is. There Charlie was waiting for us in the airport.

"Hey, Nikki, Bella, Sarah, and Katie!" he called to us, " Welcome."

"Dad, how many times do I have to say don't call me Nikki. And I'm glad to be here." I lied a little but I don't think he notice because I pulled into a hug.

"Hi dad." Bella said.

"Charlie!" Sarah yelled a little to loud some people stared. I think she like Charlie more than Phil sometimes.

"Hi Charlie." Katie said in her small little voice.

"I said you can call me dad silly."

"My name isn't silly it's Katie." She was a little confused.

"Really? Sorry Katie." Charlie loved to joke with little kids.

After hugged us each then went out to the police cruiser. Katie had to sit on Bella's lap because there was no car seat. I sat up front with Charlie while they all sat in the back.

"I've found a great car for you and Bella for a great deal." Charlie said after we started driving trying to make short talk.

"How cheap?" Bella asked.

"Well its kind of old to warn you." He avoided that question.

"How cheap?" Bella repeated.

"How old is 'old'?" I pressed on him.

"Well I sort of already bought it for you two as welcome home present."

Free I wasn't expecting that. Charlie really did want us to like Forks but I don't know if that could make me like the rainy town anymore.

"Wow, thanks so much dad," I claimed although I'd have to see it first.

"Thank you dad." Bella said too.

We watch his cheeks turn pink. He didn't like expressing emotion just like Bella.

"Your welcome." His cheeks turned even brighter.

"How old is the car?" I asked the unanswered question he didn't want to answer obvious. But I wasn't going to give in that easy or forget.

"Its used, a Chevy truck from the 1960's." He finally admitted.

"Where did you find this?" I seemed to be the only on interested.

I peeked a Bella in the rearview mirror she was listening but pretending not to be. She stared out the window not wanting to talk. Did she really hate moving so much? Or was it Forks in general? I'll have to try to make this fun for all of my siblings including me.

"Do you remember Billy Black?"

"No." I answered honestly.

"He used to go fishing with us when you were little. Anyway he's is a wheelchair now and didn't have use for his truck."

"Ah, didn't he have two girls and son." I was vaguely remembering now.

"One more son younger than you."

"Oh." That's where our conversation stopped and didn't pick up again.

I stared out the window after a half an hour Katie started throwing a fit that she wanted to sit with me now. Probably because I reminded her of mom more than Bella did. Charlie pulled over and I switched seats with Bella so she could sit on my lap now.

I quietly sang her song I made up for her. I called it "So much for you" (Real song in real life by Ashley Tisdale.) She soon fell fast asleep and I spaced out into m own little world. Then before I knew it we arrived at Charlie's house.

He had to do a little remodeling which my mom and Phil helped pay for. I got my own room that way. Bella and Sarah had to share a bedroom, which they didn't mind. The Katie had Bella's room when she stayed her. Bella and Sarah had my old bedroom one bigger than Katie's but the same size as Charlie's room. I had the biggest since I was oldest and it was an addition to the house. My mother also had Charlie have a walk-in closet built for me. It was and early birthday gift since she was most likely going to be missing my birthday this year. I also always wanted one she paid for it and I believe Charlie agreed for it to be another bribe. But I don't really work that way they should know that by now.

When I looked out my room window I finally notice the red monster. Ok it wasn't a monster it was a truck. Very old it was kind of beat up but a little bit cute. It was defiantly more of Bella's style then I heard her gushing over it to Charlie. I decided to use my acting skills and pretend to love it too. Its not like I hated it though its just I was a little more into fancy cars although I know I won't be able to afford it. I went downstairs to thank Charlie because he was really trying.

I finally got to sleep and it was morning suddenly I was really tried when I woke up. Then the nerves kick in making my stomach do flips over and over. I went downstairs to find only Charlie. Where was Bella?

"Nicole could you go into school late?" he asked me.

"Sure but why?" I was confused.

"I want you to get Katie on the bus today because she is very nervous."

"That's fine but how am I supposed to get to school?" I was really tried.

"I'm driving Bella and Sarah to school and you'll drive the truck." He stared at me.

"Ok that's fine with me." Weird but at least my stomach stopped doing flips for now.

Suddenly Bella came down the stairs all ready. I must have looked like a mess I went into the bathroom and saw my hair. I was glad I was going in late I would need to do something with my hair. I decided to try to eat something but all I could do was stare at the row of my studio pictures from every year to my latest one. Then I stared at Bella's and realized that's why she was always being non-confidant about herself.

I got ready striating my hair then styling it. I put on my outfit I got from wet seal when I worked there. It was a pink leopard print shirt that was sleeveless with a black vest over it, and a black riffle skirt with white leggings. Then I had silver ballet slippers on my feet with a tie up ribbon. Did my makeup looked in the mirror and fixed some escaping hair back in place. Then I went to wake up Katie got her dressed and did her hair. She got on the bus and left, I got my stuff and drove the truck to school.

I parked in front of the building mark main office knowing I would have to park somewhere else once I got my class schedule. I walked into a medium size office with one long desk in front. Then two regular size desks behind it in one was a small woman with really curling brown hair. She was very old like a grandmother that was skinny she didn't seem that old though. The other desk was empty for who knows why.

"Hello there." The woman said to me.

"Hi I'm Nicole Swan, I'm new here my father Charlie Swan called to say I was going to be late."

"Oh yes you have two younger sisters that were here earlier," She smiled at me, "I'm Ms. Cope welcome to Forks Nicole."

"Thanks."

"Here is your class schedule and a map of the school right now you should head to French in building 4."

She highlighted sidewalks on how to get to here and there. She told me were to park my car.

"Have a great day." She told me on my way out.

"You too." I said back it made her smile and I return another one back to her.

When I went around to where to park I was so relieved there were other old cars like mine. Except for this shiny Volvo that stood out from the others. I got up to the sidewalks I saw other students walking figuring I came at the right time right before my first class would start. I saw this guy staring at me typical. Then he decided to come over to me. All I could think was leave me alone and let me go to my class in peace. It was odd though cause I was usually really outgoing I guess I was still nervous.

"Hey your Nikki Swan right?" he asked.

"I go by Nicole actually." Charlie must be calling me that behind my back.

"I'm Mike Newton." He responded.

"Hi Mike." I said unwillingly.

"What class are you heading to?" Pretty friendly guy I guess.

"Um French."

"I'm heading to Spanish in the same building I walk you there."

"Thanks hey do you know Austin Hefferson?" I asked him.

"Yeah he one of my friends." So Mike knew him.

"Do you know what class he has now?"

"Oh he has French too right now." He seemed disappointed that he wasn't the only guy I knew here.

Suddenly I heard someone shouting my name. It could be Bella or Sarah. Or maybe even Austin. Mike and I turned around to see Austin running toward us.

"Hi Nicole," pulled me into a hug, "where you been its been to long. I see you met Mike my good friend." Mikes eyes looked jealous for a couple seconds.

"Yes I have met Mike and it has been to long that reminds me that Brittany gave me something to give to you. But left it at home you'll have to come over to get it." I forgot Mike was standing there for a second.

"Oh Mike sorry Nicole and I have been best friends for years and I haven't seen her since last summer." Austin said.

"Oh so this is the famous Nicole you talk about and who is Brittany?" he teased Austin defiantly trying to impress me.

"My girlfriend." He admitted blushing scarlet red looking at the ground, "Where are you heading to Nicole?" Austin quickly changed the subject.

"French." I responded.

"Cool so we have one class together then." He was honestly happy.

We walked to class Austin and I had our conversation about our classes and school. I had Gym, Trig, and French with Austin. Then English, Biology and Gym with Mike.

"So Nicole you and Bella can sit with us today bring anyone." Austin said to me.

"Yeah that would be cool." Mike said.

"Well all I know is I have to sit with Bella and Sarah because they are really nervous about then." I said.

"Mike and I will sit with you guys right dude." Austin was so loyal. He winked at Mike thinking that I couldn't see.

"Yeah." He smiled back at Austin.

"Ok sure."

We got to building 4 and Mike went into the Spanish room I guessing while Austin walked me into French. Our teacher was Ms. Valli Austin told me she does more talking in English then French.

I introduce myself to the teacher and had to explain to her why I just got in and where I was from. I had to go on and on about myself, and why I moved here this woman really loved to talk Austin was right.

That's when I first saw one of them. This: beautiful, pale skin, short, little, pixie like, girl. She had short spiky hair that was black. The strangest thing was her eyes where an off black. Walk almost danced to her seat smiling this gorgeous model looking smile. Her teeth were perfectly white and strait just like herself. It was a little scary how perfect she was I never seen anything like it. She caught my stare and smiled like she knew me or like we were friends bumping into each other after a long time. I would have known if I seen her before I just smiled back an automatic response.

"You can take a seat next to Alice over there." The teacher pointed to the girl who just walked in.

"Ok thanks."

Walked over to where the teacher pointed at the pixie type girl. Then she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, you must be new here." She said to me.

"Hi I'm Nicole Swan," I smiled at a her, "You're the first person o talk to me instead of just stare at me." Which was pretty much true.

"Really that's strange." For once I met someone that was so much prettier than me. She paused then thought of something I guess, "What are your other classes?"

"My first classes are Trig, History, French obviously, then after lunch I have Biology and Gym."

"I must be in your History class." She was getting excited.


	2. Chapter 2 school

"Cool hey I love your outfit

Nicole- Stories

"Cool hey I love your outfit." She wore a two-tire skirt from Wet Seal. With a black v-neck banded bottom top. Also from Wet Seal it looked great together.

"Thanks I love yours too did you get it from wet seal?" she loved fashion like me.

"Yes I did." Wow that was my only response.

"Hey can you sit with me at lunch if you don't mind." She wanted to be my friend.

"Well I'm eating with my sisters and best friend Austin today but tomorrow or something." I didn't want to blow her off completely.

"Tomorrow sounds great." She didn't seem to mind at all.

Class started and went in a blur I did my best to pay attention and answered some questions even and Alice congratulated me every time I got one right. I would do the same when she got one right. Then the class ended and I was off with Alice and Austin. When we made it out of the classroom there was this blonde sort of god leaning against the wall had the same skin as Alice but defiantly different from her though then she danced up to him.

"Hi Jasper, this is Nicole Swan, Nicole this is Jasper." Alice said to us.

Jasper gave Alice a sort of worried looked and she gave him the puppy eyes back. But it all happened so fast I didn't know if it was real or not.

Then Jasper turned to me, "Hello Nicole." Wow his voice was amazing too like Alice's except her was still perky and sounded like bells while his was more um… Manly.

"Hi Jasper nice to meet you." Was all I could say?

"You too." He responded. I felt like I was talking to Johnny Depp.

"Well I'll see you soon Nicole." Chirped Alice.

"Bye you guys." I responded.

"Goodbye Nicole." Jasper said while walking away from me.

Just then Austin and Mike came behind me like they were just waiting for them to leave.

"Ready to find Bella and Sarah for lunch?" Asked Austin.

"Sure let's go." Was all I said. I didn't like the way Jasper kept staring back at me with this curious look in his eye when he catched my staring back he smiled that made my heart skip one beat. Then he smiled bigger like he heard it.

Mike and Austin and I walked toward building three for lunch and then we found Bella and Sarah standing with a chess club looking guy and a girl that was more ugly than Bella and had curly cue very dark brown hair and was around the same height as Bella. Looks like they found some friends too.

"Hey Nicole, Austin." Called Sarah at us to get our attention because she didn't relies we already saw them.

"Hi Bella, Sarah this is Mike." I introduced them to Mike because they already knew Austin.

The girl with Curly hair and the chess club guy both stared at me like they were staring at a movie star. Which I don't why because haven't they ever saw Alice and Jasper.

"Nicole this is Jessica and Eric." Bella gestured to each of them.

"Hi I'm Bella and Sarah's older sister Nicole." I said to them they still had that dumb look on their faces.

"Would you guys like to sit with us today?" Austin asked finally they snapped out of it.

"S-sure hi Nicole." Jessica said.

"I love to but I can't I promised my friends I'd sit with them today." Eric said.

While we walked in I passed Alice's table and everyone sitting there looked like a Greek god/goddess. There was a blonde girl the prettiest of them all looked like twin of Jasper's or something, then a big football player shaped one with curly brown hair. A boy who was the smaller one compared to the other boys with bronze colored hair. Then Alice and Jasper and I didn't relies I was staring.

"Hi Nicole." Alice called t me.

"Hi Alice Jasper." Gave them both a nod.

"Hello Nicole." Jasper said to me with a wink.

"Nicole this is Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." Alice pointed her hand in the person's direction as she said their names. So the blonde was Rosalie, the big one was Emmett, and the other smaller one was Edward.

"Hi I'm Nicole." I said to them.

"Hi Nicole." The big one Emmett said with a heart breaking smile just for me.

"Hi." Snubbed Rosalie.

"Hello." Edward said sort of like Rosalie in a shy way and not snobbish.

"Well I got to go nice meeting you all." They were all dreamy looking makes any human depressed about their looks.

"Bye, you too." They all said at the same time except Jasper and Alice didn't say the "you too" part.

I walked away with Austin while Eric, Jessica, Mike, and Austin stared at me in shock. For who knows why they did.

"I can't believe you talked to the Cullen and Halse kids." Jessica said to me.

"Why they seem nice." I was confused.

"They don't talk or hang out with anybody but their family." Mike explained to me.

"Oh well Alice and I had a great conversation in French and maybe their just shy, everyone is different has anyone tried to talk to them." I defend them and I didn't even know them that well.

"No one ever tried to talk to them but there is a story about them wit till we get to the table." Austin said to me.

When we got to the table Jessica brought some people to the table. I wanted to know so bad why everybody stayed away from the Cullen's and Halse's.

"Nicole, Bella, Sarah I'd like you to meet Angela, Lauren and Lee." Jessica said to us.

"Hi nice to meet you." I smiled at them.

"Hi I'm Sarah."

"And I'm Bella."

"So what is it with the Cullen's and Halse you where going to tell me?" I asked Austin.

"Ok so Emmett, Alice, and Edward are Cullen's adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and are foster children to the Cullen's." Austin began his little story.

"Aren't they a little old to be foster children?" I asked.

"Exactly they moved here two years ago, and Dr. Carlisle is one of the best doctors at the hospital and we don't know why he doesn't work somewhere else to make more money." He continued the story.

"Wow."

"My dad told me that most of the nurses can't work with him around he so handsome not my words my dad is his partner for some cases at the hospital." I knew Austin wasn't ling since his dad was a doctor at the Forks Hospital.

"But none of them date." Jessica added making me wonder if one of them turned her down or all of them.


	3. Chapter 3 biology

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicole

After lunch I went to Biology with Angela and Mike bringing me. I like Angela she was quiet and she was really nice when she did talk and she didn't freak out over me arrival to Forks. Mike just kept talking I think he was trying to get me to like him or something. But I all I could think of was the rumors about the Cullen's I didn't find that fair to do that to them.

I hate rumors people started some about me at my old school. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with them except maybe Rosalie maybe. But I did find out Edward and Alice where together and that Alice was Jasper and Rosalie's sister.

I kept thinking about them and couldn't help it I knew what it was like to have rumors spread about you. Like a rumor went around that I was anorexic. People can be so cruel a lot of the time.

We made it to class and I knowide Bella was already there sitting next to Emmett Cullen. I wondered where I would sit then. I went to the front of the classroom and gave the Mr. Banner my paper to sign for me.

"Welcome to Biology Nikki you can have a seat next to Jasper Halse." Mr. Banner told me.

"Thank you Mr. Banner and please call me Nicole." I said I hate being called Nikki so much.

"Ok sorry Nicole." He responded.

"That's ok everyone makes that mistake.

I turned around to see Jasper with a huge grin on his face looking at me. He must have known I had to sit with him since he was the only one sitting alone. So people really didn't like the Cullen and Halse. I felt really bad well I'll be their friend outside of their family seeing no one else would be. Also it would be good to know people and be friends with someone way better looking than me.

I gave Jasper a smile back and headed over to the lab table and took the seat next to him.

"Hi Jasper." I said to him and knowide a couple turn to look at us but Jasper and I ignored them.

"Hi Nicole, I didn't know you would be in my Biology class." He said they were really friendly people some of them anyways and a little mysterious I liked it.

"I didn't either." Well obviously.

"I guess were lab partners then."

"Cool." God I sounded stupid.

Just then Mr. Banner started class and I saw that Bella was sitting far away from Emmett and so was he. He was giving her a nasty look and she hid behind her short hair compared to mine.

I turned to Jasper and he saw and gave me a comforting smile then stared at his brother giving him the stink eye. I felt relaxed suddenly it hit me like a wave and Emmett stop for a second. Turn and gave Jasper the same look then turned and still stared at Bella with that same scary look. But for some reason I still felt relaxed but the look Emmett and Jasper shared was so fast I don't know if I imaged it or it was real.

Just then I felt really scared for Bella then it stopped and I was calm again then something weird happened that I don't really understand…

**Sorry to leave you hanging on a cliff. But I need reviews, reviews, and reviews. I will write the next chapter but I won't post it till I have 5 or so reviews. So I you want to know what happens review on my story. I'll try to make it have some humor.**


	4. Chapter 4 strangness

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Really weird I couldn't take my eyes off of Jasper he was just too handsome. He looked like a god and he kept a smile on his face the whole class. I didn't realize I was smiling at him as I stared at him. I couldn't look away like he was made for me and I was made for him. I had to look away to make it look like I was paying attention but I couldn't get myself to the feeling was too strong.

My heart would start racing every time he look my way and like he could hear my heart he smirk even bigger. He always wink at me making me feel like was going to faint. His features were to perfect it was amazing to stare at I could to stare at him for hours. No actor or model could top him or any of the Cullens and Halse on that matter. But Jasper seemed to stink out the most to me.

I think I was supposed to remember something about Bella but I couldn't really remember anything while staring at Jasper Halse. All I knew was I was at school but I didn't know what class.

Suddenly it felt like time stopped I was spacing out again I guess. But I saw Jasper knocking on my window and I opened it and he came in. Then I came back to reality all I could think was what was he doing at my HOUSE.

I really woke up to reality when the bell rang finally stopped staring at Jasper. I saw Emmett run out of the Biology door before I could even get up. That's what I was supposed to remember and I was in Biology.

"Bye Nicole, I'll see you around." Jasper said to me.

"Bye Jasper." I said.

Then he was out the door going after Emmett I assume. Bella and Angela came up behind me and Mike came toward me.

"Nicole where are you going next?" Bella asked me.

I didn't realize again that I was staring after Jasper. I notice he said see you around. Oh my gawd did he know I him coming to my house tonight and knocking on my window and me opening it. Wait their was no way of him knowing that and I was getting ahead of myself I barely knew anything about him. He could have a girlfriend outside that no one knew about except his family. Again I was getting ahead of myself again I had no chance with Jasper sure he wink at me that meant nothing pretty much now in days. Besides he could be dating that amazing looking Rosalie.

Plus I didn't even want a boyfriend after what Chris did to me. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my supposed friend behind my back. That made me upset now and I notice I never answered Bella's question and everyone around me was staring at me. I hope I didn't say what I was picturing out loud.

"Gym how about you?" I answered.

"Gym too so is Angela." She replied

"Cool so am I." Mike was seriously happy.

He stared at me smiling. But his smile was nothing compared to Jasper's. I have to stop think about him. Gym, focus on gym.

"So what are you doing gym?" I had to focus on this one subject.

Then that stupid thought popped in my head. I wonder if Jasper will be in my class? Don't think about him Nicole.

"We're learning badminton and Austin will be there." Mike said.

His face looked a little disappointed when he said Austin's name.

"Hey Bella, _Mike_, Angela, um Nicole." Jessica came up to us.

"Hi" we all said together.

"Are you in our gym class?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I Am." She responded.

"Yea great who else is in the class?" Bella seemed to want a certain someone in our class.

"You'll get to meet Tyler and Eric will be there you already know him." Mike loved to be center of attention it seemed.

3 3 3 3

We made it to the locker room and the coach couldn't find Bella and me a uniform so we got to watch to our pleasure. We talked to Jessica and Angela while they change.

"So is Jasper Halse in our class?" Bella asked nudging me.

Oh no she saw me staring at him didn't she? I hope Angela and Mike didn't notice that would be embarrassing.

"Um I'm not sure, why?" Jessica said. I knew she was lying she was the type for gossip I could tell already.

"Oh because…" Bella began but I kicked her hard too.

"Ow you kick hard last time you gave me a scar and you where wearing Uggs."

"Well now your going have a bigger one," then I whispered, "And I'll do it again if you don't stop talking." She shivered at that.

"Bella are you ok?" Angela the more caring one.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess Nicole's foot just hit my on accident." Bella was a terrible liar.

"Sorry my foot slipped I'll try not to do it again." I made it sound more believable.

"Anyway about Jasper you'll just have to wait and find out." Jessica I don't like her.

Then a girl with blonde hair came toward us, "Hey Jessica." She said.

"Hi Lauren where were you at lunch we sat with Mike and Austin." Jessica said.

I saw that Laurens face went red at Austin's name.

"I was at a dentist appointment, who are you?" she aimed at Bella.

"I'm Bella Swan." Bella's cheeks went all red when she spoke.

"And I'm Nicole Swan Austin's best friend." I rubbed it in a little.

"More like Austin's girlfriend." Jessica said laughing.

"Excuse me!" I hate it when people think the wrong thing and have the nerve to tell other people.

"He said he had a girlfriend in Phoenix and it isn't Bella obviously because he talks to you way more." she covered herself up. Lauren was glaring at me she like Austin clearly.

"His girlfriend is my best friend at home named Rachel for a matter of fact and I was the one to set them up and besides I been friends with Austin for to long to remember and he is just like a brother to me." I defended myself and Austin and Rachel even though they didn't know her.

We were walking into the gym now mostly everyone was there but we weren't last though. That was a good thing I hate being last to walk in the room it gave people more reason to stare at me. Although everyone was staring at Bella and me we were new and it was a small town.

I looked at all the faces looking at me only one stood out it was Jasper smiling this dreamy crooked smile like it was just for me. Again I was ahead of myself on that. But I felt like I wanted to faint when he gave me that smile.

Then the weirdest thing happened Jasper actually…

**I know I said I needed at least 5 reviews to write another chapter and post it. But I decided if I make it a cliffy for more reviews**.


	5. Chapter 5 gym

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own **_**Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**_** All belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I do own Austin and Nicole, Katie, and Sarah.**

Previously

I looked at all the faces looking at me only one stood out it was Jasper smiling this dreamy crooked smile like it was just for me. Again I was ahead of myself on that. But I felt like I wanted to faint when he gave me that smile.

Then the weirdest thing happened Jasper actually…

Gym Class

Jasper actually waved me over to go join him, Edward, and Rosalie. Edward stared at Jasper in shock and Rosalie gave me a smile. Maybe Alice said something to her I hope so because in Lunch I got the impression she didn't like me. Jasper just waved me over again and this time I actually moved my feet I don't know why.

As I walked over to Jasper I saw Mike Staring at me with shock too. But he looked stupider than Edward. Because Edward was almost as amazing as Jasper so it didn't matter what face he made. Austin looked very angry like he didn't approve of my decision. I think I heard Jessica say "what the heck" to Bella but I was just kept my eyes on Jasper.

Then someone stopped me by getting in my way. Jasper stared evilly at him for stopping me. I knew it couldn't be jealously could it. I saw Edward whisper something to Jasper and Rosalie and Jasper evil eye toward the boy got worse.

"Hi, I'm Tyler you must be Nikki or Bella." He said to me clearing not seeing that I was walking to someone else not him.

"I'm Nikki but I like Nicole better I just hate the sound of Nikki." Hurry it up Tyler I have somewhere to be.

"Well ok bye." He obviously felt stupid for calling me the wrong name.

"Bye." I saw Mike standing where he came from before I reached Jasper.

When I got to Jasper I asked him, "Did Mike push that kid in front of me?" Jasper smiled again and stopped giving Tyler the evil eye.

"That's what we saw." Not only was Rosalie beautiful so was her voice.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Silly Nicole he obviously thinks you're hot and had a spur of the moment jealously." Jasper gave Rosalie a warning stare for something she said and she mouthed sorry to him back.

"Mike Newton is popular and everyone falls for him pretty much so he curious why you don't like him back." Edward told me. How could he know all that?

"Someone is a little big headed, so other people besides Jessica like him?" I was confused and why was I talking to them like I talk to Austin sometimes?

"Jessica probably has the biggest crush on him for you to see that on your first day." Jasper finally talked to me.

Then class started and the teacher was explaining the rules for badminton. I stood with Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie the whole time. We talked quietly. Till the teacher said for us to pick our groups of four.

"Nicole do you want to be in our group for next class we need one more?" Jasper asked me.

"Sure!" That made Rosalie excited.

"Yeah!" Rose responded.

Edward just shook his head laughing.

Then we were free for the rest of class to do anything till the end.

Xoxoxo

Just then the gym door came open and in walked Emmett Cullen. He looked refreshed and better than he did in Biology. Maybe he was just not feeling good.

Edward called his name out loud and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Nicole do you like shopping?" Rose asked me as Emmett walked over.

"Yeah, I do but I never have anyone to go with because Bella can't stand shopping and Brittany has way different taste than me and Sarah is just to little and gets tired easy." I said.

"You should come shopping with Alice and me, we love shopping." She was getting excited like Alice.

I notice while we talked about shopping plan's the boys were talking to Emmett. I felt like Rosalie was trying to ignore Emmett. I started to listen in on them.

"Oh its ok guys I'll find another team." Emmett said.

"You better be nice to Bella, or they'll get suspicious Besides Alice you know and Nicole was in it with Jasper you can't tell him though and she saw Nicole as one of us." Edward was talking quietly and I know I wasn't supposed to hear. What was he talking about for one of them?

"You mean you can't hear Nicole?" Emmett said after Edward said something else I didn't hear.

I was getting mad that they were talking about me. I stopped listening to them.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed when Jasper grabbed me from behind.

"Sorry Nicole." He said.

"It's ok did you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah um –

"You want to come over to dinner/ sleepover at our house since its Friday then tomorrow we will go shopping?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper's face looked shocked at the sleepover part.

"Sure but I have to ask my dad of course." I said.

I gave Rosalie my number and got her number. I looked around and saw Emmett talking to Bella and she was giggling? I walked to the locker room with Rosalie while we discussed tonight.

I saw Jessica and Lauren standing and staring envy at Rose and me. I guessing the Cullen's don't really talk to the other students.


	6. Chapter 6 After School

**So sorry about the long wait guys but I thought no one was reading this story. I've been so busy but summer is coming so I'll have more time to write hopefully. I'll try to update sooner. I can't give you a previous because somehow I don't have the last chapter on my computer anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Twilight**_** Series it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I had butterflies in my stomach because Charlie said I could go over the Cullens' house. I don't know why I was so neverous I mean I knew most of the family. Maybe Charlie's made me nervous reaction to them when I asked. He jumped on the idea of my making new friends right away. They he lectured me on not crushing on the boys because they were "too old for me" but they're all in my grade. Over protective weirdo.

I packed my stuff and went to pick up Sarah at school with Bella and Kate. Charlie was still at work so I had to wait till he got home to leave. He didn't trust Bella watching them because she's suck a clumsy girl and if she hurt herself someone needs to bring her to the hospital and watch the younger ones. Like I said over protective weirdo.

"So there was this hot guy in my math class that actually talked to me." Kate was saying.

"Well they are capable of talking Kate. So do you day dream of you two together." I said.

"Yes but it would never work. Dad would flip."

"You never know. Nicole had her first boyfriend in sixth grade." Bella said.

"That doesn't count to me. My serious one was in eight." I told.

"It still counts did you kiss him?" Bella argued.

"No, my first kiss was Austin."

"Ew really." They both said.

"No not really. His name was Jacob in fact he lived around here I wonder if dad is still friends with that kid's dad?"

"I remember that. And I liked him too." Bella said.

"No you liked Embry silly. I remember because you made me talk to him for you."

"Oh yeah maybe you could get me his number now." Bella joked.

"Oh sure let me go ask every guy that looks similar to my memory." I joked back.

Suddenly one of my favorite songs came on the radio it was _Fire Burning On the Dance_ Floor by Sean Kingston. I blasted it when a giant silver jeep pulled up next to me. I looked over in curiosity and saw Jasper's profile. I blinked repeatedly to make sure I wasn't day dreaming.

"Hey it's Emmett, Edward, and Jasper from school." Bella yelled over the music.

"Roll down the window Nicole." She said.

Suddenly Edward looked over and waved. Causing Jasper to turn and look out the passenger window right at me. When he smiled I swear I melted like chocolate left outside in 100 degree weather.

"But it's raining Bella I don't want my hair to frizz."

"It rains everyday you just want to embarrass yourself." Before I could stop her she leaned over my and rolled my window down at the same time Kate turned down the music.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Emmett called to us form the drivers seat.

"We live here remember." Bella called back.

"Hello Nicole." Jasper said in a seductive voice making want to jump out the window and grab him and kiss him all over.

"Someone pinch me I'm dreaming." Oh gawd did I just say that out loud.

"Ow, why did you pinch me?" I turned to look at Bella.

"You told me too." She responded.

"Ok. Hi Jasper." I responded to him finally.

"When you coming over later?" Jasper asked.

"After dinner." I responded.

"Seen you then." Jasper said, again with the wink.

"Bye." I didn't realize the light change even though they drove away already.

The cars behind me began to beep but I could only think of Jasper. Gawd I'm obsessed.

"NICOLE! THE LIGHT IS GREEN!" Bella screamed.

"Shit." I stepped on the gas and we made it to Sarah's school in extra time.

We went inside the school. It was your typical elementary school. A little small compared to Phoenix.

"Omg." Kate said then hid behind me.

"What, what is it Kate?" I said to her.

"It's the guy I like."

"You like a elementary guy Kate?" Bella said.

"No! Be quiet or he'll hear you say my name."

"What are you talking about Kate he can't hear us. What's his name?"

"It's Brain." She was still hiding behind me.

I gave Bella a look and she nodded. So we started walking toward Brain when we spotted a guy that looked like Kate's age.

"Okay Kate he's gone." I whispered when we were next to him.

She came out behind me and ran right into him. Bella and I couldn't help it we bursted out laughing and ran toward the office. There we let it out of our system and asked for Sarah's classroom because we knew she like us to surprise her there. When we walked out we saw Kate talking to Brain. Aw they looked cute together.

We walked by and I started saying young love in the halls of Forks elementary school in a singsong voice. I watched them both go bright red but we left them anyways to find Sarah.

When Bella and I got there she had to introduce us to the entire class and personally meet her new friends. We let her talk with them a little. Then a little boy in Sarah's class came up to me.

"You're the h word." He said.

"Excuse me." I could think of a lot of bad h words right there in my head. I turned to Bella and her eyes were bugged out.

"You know _hot._" He whispered hot to me.

"Oh thanks honey but I'm to old for you." I said.

"I think you're around my older brother's age. Mike is his name." Figures I thought.

"Mike Newton?" I asked.  
"Yep you've met him?"

"Yes."

"Will you go out with him my mom keeps bugging him to get a girlfriend and you'd be great." Bella behind me laughed to herself.

"Sorry but I've got a boyfriend. Thanks though. But here's a secret I think you're way cuter than your bother." I said to make him feel better and it worked he perked right up.

Just then Mike Newton came to get his brother said hi but had to run an errand so he had to go. Bella was cracking up uncontrollably. I hadn't notice Mike's little brother's friend standing there.

"Hi there." I said to him.

"Hi. I just want to let you know I wasn't the one that called you hot." He blurted out.

"I know that little buddy."

"I just wanted to let you know. Okay bye." He ran away to go play with some other kid.

"Sarah has a weird class. I don't remember boys being like that when we were in elementary school." I said to Bella.

"Come on Sarah. We have to get home to cook dinner." Bella called out.

"Coming," Sarah called back, "Bye guys." She waved to her friends and took both our hands while we walked out. We passed Kate who was still talking to Brain. I graved her arm as we walked by and dragged her until she caught up. The butterflies were coming back to my stomach.


End file.
